Love or Lust?
by LadyPanther
Summary: What happened the night when a drunken Rhett carried Scarlett up the stairs and raped her?


**What happened the night when a drunken Rhett carries Scarlett up the stairs and rapes her?  
This fanfic takes place between that incident, and the morning after, and is rated for sexual content in it. It's not porn either, it just goes on in some details that Margaret Mitchell eluded. You are warned, so if you think you could get offended don't read it, but as I said, it's not SO explicit either. It's very short indeed, but that's because it could not happen so much that night apart from the lovemaking.  
And also, English is not my native language, so please be kind if you find mistakes. I tried to do my best, though.  
I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think! ) (I accept constructive critics but if you're gonna insult me, please keep it to yourself)  
Another thing: This is my first GWTW fanfiction, so don't expect this to be a work of art, because I am not Margaret Mitchell! And, of course, I do not own any of her characters.  
Enjoy!**

"_You turned me out on the town while you chased him. By God, this is one night when there are only going to be two in my bed"  
He swung her off her feet into his arms and started up the stairs…_

He carried her to their room and throw her violently onto the bed. Scarlett, at first blinded of enchantment because of Rhett kiss, reacted and tried to get up, but before she could do anything, he went on top of her and said:  
"_No! Not tonight, Scarlett. As I told you before, there will be no lock to me if I want to make you mine. No one could stop me. I want you; I want your body. You think you're way better than Belle Watling, don't you? Well, this night you'll see that you are just like her. Sometimes you need to be treat like a real prostitute, you know? What's the difference, besides? Oh, yeah! That she do it and get money in exchange…well, my pet, tonight you're gonna do it for free…But I assure one thing: I am gonna enjoy it…and you too as well."_

Scarlett went mad; she tried to mumble a response, but his mouth was on hers again. He began undressing her; his hands were all around her body. She was trembling, and a chill went through her head to her feet every time she felt his gently touch.  
He kissed her again; this time introducing his tongue in her mouth. "_Wow" _she thought, that was certainty a sensation she'd never experienced before. And she knew it was wrong; that kind of kiss was as dirty as Rhett, and she wouldn't allow such a thing to go on, but she lost control and got carried away.  
As the kiss became deeper and deeper, a weird ecstasy feeling began to grow in Scarlett. Now, she didn't want the kiss to end, she didn't want to get apart from his body. But Rhett finished the kiss to take off her dress, and she moaned in complaint: she wanted more, she needed his lips on hers, his tongue inside her mouth.  
Rhett began to untie her corset. He took one lace with one hand, then another, and it was done: the corset opened. She was only on her chemise now, and he proceeded to remove it too. His hand traveled from her lips to her covered breasts, massaging them smoothly. Scarlett leaned her head back, closed her eyes and bit her button lip.  
He finally took off her chemise, and her bare breasts appeared; her beautiful and perfect breasts that had always been object of his desires. And taking one with his hand, he kissed it, loving the sensation that her soft skin produced in his lips. He rounded one nipple with his mouth and kept it there for at least 10 minutes.  
She felt his tongue tickling it and she was in heaven: "_What is this feeling?"_ she couldn't understand what was Rhett doing to her, but it felt so freaking good that it scared her, and now she began to feel warm and wet between her legs.  
He continued kissing and sucking her breasts while with his other hand he pulled her pantalets down. Finally, she was completely naked, and he, on top of her, fully dressed.

She took a second just to contemplate her nude body. "_God! She was so gorgeous"_. He obviously had seen her naked before, it wasn't the first time, but the others times he looked at her with tenderness; he respected her. This time it was different: there was no respect for the woman who had deceived him. He looked at her and didn't see anything but lust. For the first time, he felt free to do with her whatever he wanted; and he was sure he was giving her more pleasure than nobody ever had given to her.  
He removed his shirt while Scarlett stared at him with a naughty look, a look that he never had seen on her before. That turned him on more, and he savagely kissed her neck, and his lips traveled down to her hips.  
At last, he took his pants off; parted her legs, and without hesitating, he quickly entered her. It was a rough thrust, but he seemed not to care whether she was in pain or not. He wanted to make her feel like a bitch, just as she deserved to be called.

Scarlett moaned out loud when she felt him inside her. It hurt, but this time, the pain was imperceptible compared to the pleasure she was experiencing.  
Rhett started moving in and out of her madly. Scarlett, incredibly, was enjoying that. She putted her arms around his neck, and it was she this time that searched his lips to kiss him. When she reached them, she kissed him roughly, parting his lips and introducing her tongue in his mouth; timidly at first, not knowing if she was doing it right.  
_What was happening? She was not like that! She DID NOT kiss, she WAS kissed! Even with Ashley she didn't feel that urge of being her who starts the kiss! And least of all, the way she was now kissing Rhett! This wasn't love; there was something more. _A mix between lust and wild passion was being built in that bed.  
Suddenly, while he was moving faster and faster, something inside her began to grow. Something difficult to explain with words, something it was impossible to stop, and it was becoming bigger and bigger. She couldn't help saying: "_Don't! Don't stop, please! This…. this feeling in my…Rhett, I think I can't stand it…I don't know what I…"_ He hushed her with a deep and wet kiss and in the middle of that, it happened: the thing that had grew inside her, now it was gone, leaving her in the most pleasurable experience she could had ever imagine.  
At the same time, Rhett finished what he had started; lying exhausted on her body, melding his lips with hers, on the consummation of what had been a night of an unbelievable passion.

But now, she felt ashamed. Never ever before she had experienced that sensation, and now she certainty knew how a "bad woman" must has felt. Something was wrong. Something so immoral couldn't be that pleasurable. _Oh! What would Ellen say if she knew her daughter had fallen into the claws of lust and desire? She, that had been brought up under the most strict morals!. This wasn't the behavior of a fine lady like she was!_  
After all, Rhett was right, he wanted to make her feel like a prostitute, and he had succeeded: she was feeling dirty, impure, used, and sinful. She looked at Rhett who was now lying beside her and, without knowing why, she smiled at him. But…that man had humiliated her! He didn't deserve her smile! But, on the other hand, her husband, the person whom she though the most egoistic and arrogant, had made her experience the most wonderful feeling: and no matter how dirty and degraded she felt.  
Surrounded by his arms, she had the sensation she could touch the sky with her hands. That was her glory.  
Who could ever thought this man could make so enjoyable such an immoral activity? She was confused, she felt humiliated, insulted, but at the same time, completed.  
She didn't know how she would look at his face the next morning. But she wouldn't think it now; she would think it later, maybe tomorrow, when she had the time. Now she could only think in sleeping beside the man who had made her his in body and soul.


End file.
